With the popularity of smart wearable devices in the modern society, people are imposing higher and higher requirements on user experience of the smart wearable devices. The wearable devices may be in direct contact with human bodies or articles carried on the human bodies, and collect relevant physiological data of people. The wearable devices generally need to maintain the contact with people and keep normal operation state. Therefore, the wearable devices need to have a powerful battery life.
Users may supply power to the smart wearable devices by using independent power supplies. Although most of the wearable devices employs the ultra-low power consumption technology, relative to the quickly innovated wearable devices, development of the batteries of the wearable devices is slow, and the users still need to frequently charge the wearable devices to ensure sufficient battery power.
In addition, most wearable devices need to be charged using external chargers, and the users need to carry more devices, which is not convenient.
Therefore, it is a technical problem to be urgently solved in the related art as how to better implement power supplies for the wearable devices.